


We'll Be Your Family [The First Now Abandoned One]

by youngghosts



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Natasha Romanoff, F/F, F/M, M/M, aro/ace Pietro Maximoff, happy family AU, kid daisy! au, kid skye! au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngghosts/pseuds/youngghosts
Summary: "The first thing that gave her suspicions about the orphanage was the floors; they were polished and spotless in a way that didn’t happen in a building with that many kids.The second was the dirt covered, bloodied, bruised little girl who was glaring daggers at a nun."THIS FIC IS NOW ABANDONED BUT I'M REWRITING IT.YOU CAN FIND THE NEW AND UPDATED FIC IN MY PUBLISHED WORKS.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MillieMay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieMay/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Liv!!!!!! 
> 
> This is hella late, because I am a total mess.
> 
> Liv, my dear, you are single handedly one of the greatest things that have ever happened to me. When I joined Twitter I had absolutely no idea that retweeting a random gc tweet would lead me to as great a friend as you. But it did! And I thank God/the universe/aliens/divine intervention for it every day. I love you so much Liv. 
> 
> Happy (hella late) Birthday

She hated everything about this place. She hated the floors- damaged, chipped and stained. She hated the fact that even when she left, a part of her would remain there forever; no matter how hard she tried, she could never get that blood stain out of the tile. 

Most of all, she really hated Roman.

“She started it, Sister. Mary Sue always starts everything. I don’t know why she can’t just leave everyone alone!” Skye resisted the urge to roll her eyes, knowing that Sister Martha was watching her like a hawk.

She hated Sister Martha.  
In her defense, Sister Martha made it clear she hated her too.

Sister Catherine comforted the spawn of Satan, who was now fake crying into her shoulder.

Fake crying never worked in her favor.  
The next two weeks were going to be hell.

\----------

The nun managed to annoy Melinda in a matter of minutes- which wasn’t surprising. She blocked out the nun for the most part, only paying attention enough to know when she was addressing her. This was their routine, after all. Phil could always catch her up on the important details later.

The first thing that gave her suspicions about the orphanage was the floors; they were polished and spotless in a way that didn’t happen in a building with that many kids.  
The second was the dirt covered, bloodied, bruised little girl who was glaring daggers at a nun.

“Mary Sue, how many times do I have to tell you-“  
“That’s not my name.” 

Sister Catherine narrowed her eyes at her, and Skye resisted the urge to flinch. 

She wasn’t a baby anymore. 

“You have no other name, only the one we gave you, Mary Sue. God doesn’t like difficult children.”  
“God doesn’t like liars either. Don’t worry Sissy C, I’ll save Roman a seat next to me on the way to hell.”  
Sister Catherine made her hate face- Skye hated her hate face, especially when it was directed towards her.  
The next two months were going to be hell.

\----------

Melinda wasn’t quite sure what the nun was saying to her, but she knew from her stance that she didn’t like it. She reminded her of Natasha in a way. She too thought that the world was out to get her, never mind the fact that it actually was.

The girl stood there and accepted everything thrown at her until the nun seemingly pushed the wrong, or right, button.  
“I always get in trouble for things that aren’t even my fault! I wasn’t even in the house when Johnny blamed me for breaking the thing! I don’t even know what I got in trouble for!”  
The nun responded to her, which only seemed to upset the girl more. “I don’t know why I even try anymore. You won’t believe me- no one ever believes me.” Her voice shook when she spoke, although, this time it had a layer of sadness to it. Her fists were curled tightly and Melinda had the sneaking suspicion that she was digging her nails into her flesh. 

She was just a kid.

She looked over to Phil, who was dealing with the nun trying to overcompensate for the ‘unexpected difficulties’ and he met her glance. After all these years, they didn’t need words to have conversations anymore.  
With the mutual wordless agreement and the knowledge that their lives were about to change forever (again), Melinda called out three words, 

“I believe you.”


	2. I'M NOT DEAD

Hi!!

 

I get that this is long overdue, and I haven't updated this in a whole year.  ~~Or at all.~~

I am so sorry for that.

After a very messy year accidental hiatus, and finally getting inspiration for this fic again, I came back to it and realized that I wasn't happy with what I had so far. And for that reason, **I have decided to completely restart it**.  ~~Which isn't actually a lot of work considering that I only published one chapter and all.~~

 

If you still like this idea, or you still like my writing, you can find it under my published works under the same name.

 

A special thanks to those of you have supported me throughout this messy year, and a very special thanks to those who are still here.

 

\- Em

**Author's Note:**

> A special shoutout to Gwyn for agreeing to be my beta reader before I even got the question out.
> 
> You're the real MVP.


End file.
